


Unexpected Heat

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha Arin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Daddy Arin, Daddy Kink, Dan is an angel, Dom!Arin, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omega Dan, Random & Short, Sex Toys, Short, Short & Sweet, Top!Arin, dildo, multi chaptered, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Dan's relationship with Arin has let him come to terms with his orientation. Now just to survive an hour in heat without his alpha.





	Unexpected Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chaptered fic for the Grump fandom! Hope you like it! I would love feedback.
> 
> I now have a Tumblr! I take questions, post ideas and such! Send in some prompts, please!
> 
> https://notsogrumpjesse.tumblr.com

Dan was so hard. He couldn't focus on anything else, the only thing that mattered is that he was hard. And alone. He squeezes his thighs together, pushing his sweatpants down to his knees. He hates to admit it, but the sight of his own bulge turns him on. He rubs himself through his boxers, hissing through his teeth. Everything was so hot and slick.

It takes him a while to realize what was going on. It felt more than pure horniness. He groans, taking his hand off of himself. He could feel the effects of heat settling in his bones. His hands were shaking, and he was so hot he was cold. His backside was damp by the time he rolled over to grip at his phone. He messes up his combination six times and has to wait thirty seconds. By the time he opens his messaging app he's shaking like a leaf.

Arin, heat. Is all he manages to type, hands shaking so violently that he has to set the phone down. It doesn't take long for his phone to start vibrating with an incoming call. He's in tears by the time he answers it.

“Are you sure? Are you okay? Do you want me to come home?” Dan sobs, turning over onto his side. “It..It came early. It hurts, Arin.” There's sound of shuffling on the other side of the phone. “Uh. Okay, okay. I'll be there in about..uhhhh..forty minutes.” Dan whines loudly, interrupting him. “Arin. I need you now.”

“I can't be there now, baby. It's rush hour. I won't be there in time. You know where the toys are, kitten. Just..just take care of yourself until I get there, okay?” He can hear the beginnings of arousal in Arin’s voice. 

“Daddy..okay, I..I can do it.” There's an inkling of confidence in his voice. But he knows that he won't be able to get up. 

“I gotta go. I'll be home soon, promise.” Arin makes a kissy sound and Dan can barely return the sound before the phone call ends. He's still crying, even more so that he knows Arin won't be home anytime soon.

He leans over the bed, blindly reaching underneath to find the small box which held their toys. He finds it, struggling to lift it with one hand. He tears through the box, gripping a piece of ribbon and a bullet vibrator.

He keeps the vibrator off, pressing the ribbon to it. Taking his boxers off, he ties the tiny vibrator to his shaft. Pressing the end of the small bullet, he groans as it turns on. He has just enough space in between the vibrator and his cock to slide it up and down. 

Dan’s eyes roll back as he rests the vibrator on his cock head, feet twitching as he struggles not to kick in pleasure. The simulation was amazing, but he knew it could be better. His hole was begging for some attention. Tying the vibrator to his tip snugly, he sifts through the box. 

He definitely didn't need lube, the sheets were sticky with slick. His hole was twitching and gaping, he didn't need prepping. Gripping a medium sized dildo, he spreads himself. Taking in a breath through his teeth at the cold air, he presses the tip of the dildo to himself.

Dan gasps as it slips in, letting out a guttural moan as it breaches inside of him. “Yyesssss..Arin..” A smirk comes across his face as he stops, reaching for his phone. He quickly snaps a picture, showing the dildo inside of him. Turning his phone around, he thinks that he looks quite pretty. He uses the voice text feature.

'Come home.'

He waits.

'Dan, please. I'll be home soon.'

The next picture is a close up of his cock.

'I want you so bad.'

He imagines Arin, stuck in traffic, growling to himself with a bulge in his pants. Dan fucks himself deeper.

'Baby, don't do this to me.'

Dan sends a video of himself being fucked by the dildo, moaning like a porn star for extra effect. Two minutes later, an incoming call.

“You dirty little whore.” Is the first thing Arin says to him. One hand on the base of the dildo, one holding his phone. “Daddy..” A growl. “Don't you daddy me, slut. You just couldn't wait, couldn't you?” Dan sobs, raising his leg as he brushes his prostate. “Need you. Need you, daddy. Come home. Come home…” Arin whines, actually whines. It makes Dan feel so sexy. “Baby, do not make me pull over and jerk off.” A wave of panic goes through Dan's body. 

“No, no!” He knows it will just take longer. Arin chuckles. “That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to hang up. I'm just down the street, okay?” Danny whimpers. “Okay..I..I love you..” He felt so vulnerable. “I love you too.”

After Arin hangs up, Dan’s head clears a bit. He pulls the dildo out but keeps the vibrator on. He takes all the blankets they had on the bed and begins to nest. Arranging the pillows in a circle, blankets supporting them. He pulls a sheet over his naked body, throwing his boxers over the bed. He can only thank god he had been lounging around in the bedroom when it hit.

He grinds against the bed, drooling all over himself. Dan calls out for Arin, fingering himself. It’s not enough. He wants his alpha.

Dan, for most of his life, was ashamed of being an Omega. He took suppressants for years. It wasn't until he started a relationship with Arin that he became confident in his orientation. They had only had three heats together, the current one being their fourth.

He's dragged out of his own head as he hears the front door close. His eyes roll back as the scent of alpha assaults his nose. “Dan?! I'm home!” It’s Arin. Thank god. The door opens, and he knows he's in for a good night.


End file.
